Along with popularization of 5G Wi-Fi networks at present, application of 5G Wi-Fi products becomes increasingly extensive. Currently, both the Conformity European (CE, Conformity European) and the Federal Communications Commission (FCC, Federal Communications Commission) require that, when used on some channels, 5G Wi-Fi should support a dynamic frequency selection (DFS, Dynamic Frequency Selection) function. In addition, the CE and FCC currently categorize Wi-Fi devices into wireless local area network access ends (Wi-Fi AP, Wi-Fi Access Point) and wireless local area network clients (Wi-Fi STA, Wi-Fi Station). A general application scenario is shown in FIG. 1. A Wi-Fi access point (namely, a Wi-Fi hotspot) in FIG. 1 detects a radar signal; and after discovering interference, instructs an accessed mobile Wi-Fi device (namely, a Mobile Wi-Fi in FIG. 1) to stop data information transmission. The Mobile Wi-Fi migrates a channel between the Mobile Wi-Fi and the Wi-Fi hotspot, and a channel between the Mobile Wi-Fi and a terminal device according to a dynamic frequency selection standard.
However, for a current Mobile Wi-Fi device, channels are migrated independently; as a result, the Mobile Wi-Fi device has problems in compatibility, a throughput, and stability.